The present invention relates generally to a method for embossing cylindrical objects, and specifically for embossing paint roller covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,095 discloses a bifurcated paint roller tool. The paint roller tool includes a pair of paint rollers wherein each of the paint rollers is rotatable independently of the other paint roller. The tool cooperates with a bifurcated paint tray such that each of the paint rollers is dippable in paint of a different color. The tool is then turned while rolling paint on a wall to mix the different colors while the paint is wet to produce a rag rolling like random paint effect. Each of the paint rollers includes a paint roller cover which is slideable on and off of the tool so that new or clean paint roller covers may be used. Such paint roller covers may include designs so as to add random or relatively ordered designs to the wall. As to such paint rollers or paint roller covers having designs or patterns, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,095 issued Feb. 3, 1998 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A feature of the present invention is an embossing apparatus for impressing designs into cylindrical objects.
Another feature is an embossing apparatus for impressing designs into the naps of paint roller covers.
Another feature is an embossing apparatus that simultaneously draws and rolls a cylindrical object over a die transfer plate.
Another feature is an embossing apparatus that includes a shuttle for drawing the cylindrical object over the die transfer plate.
Another feature is an embossing apparatus that includes a rotatable shaft on the shuttle, where the rotatable shaft engages the cylindrical object and rolls the cylindrical object over the die transfer plate.
Another feature is an embossing apparatus that includes ejection plates for pushing the cylindrical object off the rotatable shaft after the cylindrical object has been embossed.
Another feature is a method for embossing paint roller covers where the method controls the time and temperature of the embossing and further controls the pressure of embossing so that a pressure parameter is a variable. With a third variable such as pressure, a greater scope is permitted for the parameters of time and temperature and a greater scope of substrate materials for the nap is realized.
An advantage of the present invention is efficiency. Embossing of cylindrical objects, preferably paint roller covers, is accomplished inexpensively and quickly.
Another advantage is precision. The design of the die transfer plate is transferred exactly. The die transfer plates are flat and of course have definite edges. Yet the design or patterns that are transferred have no distinguishable starting point and no distinguishable ending point.
Another advantage is that the parameters of the method are easily changed. The time of engagement between the paint roller cover and die transfer plate may be easily changed by varying the speed of the motor driving the shuttle. The temperature of the embossing may be changed by changing the temperature of the die transfer plate. The pressure of the embossing may be incrementally changed by changing the height of the die transfer plate relative to the paint roller cover. The provision of an additional parameter such as pressure permits wider ranges for embossing times and temperatures which in turn permits a greater number of different substrates to be used as the nap. The manufacturer need not rely on one nap or one nap supplier. The manufacturer may offer a greater variety of designs and substrates for the paint roller covers.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments of this invention described in connection with the drawings.